Aneurysms are degenerative diseases characterized by destruction of arterial architecture and subsequent dilatation of the blood vessel that may eventually lead to fatal ruptures. Some common locations for aneurysms include the abdominal aorta (abdominal aortic aneurysm, AAA), thoracic aorta, and brain arteries. In addition, peripheral aneurysms of the leg, namely the popliteal and femoral arteries are prevalent locations of this vascular pathology. The occurrence of such peripheral aneurysms appears to be strongly associated with the presence of aneurysms in other locations, as it has been estimated that 30 to 60% of peripheral aneurysm patients also have an AAA.
Aneurysms can be caused by any of a large class of degenerative diseases and pathologies including atherosclerotic disease, defects in arterial components, genetic susceptibilities, and high blood pressure, among others, and can develop silently over a period of years. The hallmarks of aneurysms include enzymatic degradation of vascular structural proteins such as elastin, inflammatory infiltrates, calcification, and eventual overall destruction of the vascular architecture.